I Wasn't Born to be Lonely
by KawaiiUsa
Summary: Allen is a 15-year-old who is attending a new school because of certain... things he had gone through at his previous school. Can he start over or will he be stuck as the boy with no friends? Laven and yaoi alert!
1. A New Story Begins!

Allen shoved all types of notebooks and pencils into his

backpack. He hastily tied his boot laces before running

our of the door with a "Bye, Mana!"

It was his first day starting at his new school and he

didn't want to be late. He had already missed the bus, so

he was going to have to sprint to school. Allen felt like

he was running forever when he could finally see the

school in the distance. Allen sped up a little, despite

how tired he was. The bell rang. 'Great. I'm late.' He

jogged to his class and slid the door open.

"H-Hi! My name is Allen Walker and um..." He looked

around at the blank faces in the room. "I uh... um..."

"Am a beansprout?" said a voice in front.

Allen looked at the face of the one who just said that

and saw a boy with very long hair and a smirk on his

face.

"N-no... I"-

"Yuu! Be nice to our new student! Continue, son."

Allen nodded. "What I was actually going to say was that

I skipped a couple grades so I'm younger than everyone

else here. I'm 15. Even though I joined in the middle of

the school year, I am no different than any of you, so

please try to be my friend!" Allen did a quick bow and

took an empty seat next to a green-haired girl.

The teacher began instruction.

Poke.

Allen looked over and saw the girl handing him a note.

Allen took it and opened it up.

"I'm Lenalee Lee! I'm just like you. I skipped a couple of

grades but I'm a year older. I'll be your friend, if you

want. (^_^)"

Allen looked over at the girl and smiled with a nod.

"Nice to meet you, Lenalee-chan. I'm glad that I already

found a friend."

Allen handed the note back to Lenalee.

Allen began to take notes before the note was tossed

onto his desk. He unfolded it.

"Call me Lena. Also, don't mind Yuu. He likes to crack

mean jokes."

Allen and Lenalee passed notes all period until the bell

rang.

Lenalee waited outside of the door for Allen.

"Allen, what class do you have next?"

"Um... Biology..."

Lenalee frowned. "Huh. I have English. Well, I guess I'll

be seeing you later and lunch the-"

"Lena, talking to the new kid?" A tall red-headed male

wearing an eyepatch walked up beside Lenalee. He

smiled at Allen. '"Hey there, Allen. I'm Lavi."

Allen and Lavi exchanged glances for a couple seconds

before Allen noticed Lenalee was there waiting. Lenalee

grabbed Lavi by his ear and pulled him away. "Time for

English, Lavi!"

"Wha- is Lavi your friend ,Lenalee?"

"Yeah! Later, Allen!"

"Yeah, bye, Beansprout!"

"Shut up, Lavi!" sai Lenalee as she dragged him away.

First period and Allen already had a cruel nickname. The

next two periods went by in a blur. Allen was so glad

when lunch finally came. He piled as much food as

possible onto his tray scanned the cafeteria for Lenalee.

When he spotted her, he ran to the table. She had saved

a spot next to her for him. He looked happily around

seeing who Lenalee was sitting with. He stopped dead

when he saw Yuu.

Lenalee saw the distraught on Allen's face and rubbed

the top of his head. "Don't worry, Allen-kun."

Allen began eating his food cautiously while carefully

watching Yuu.

"What are you staring at, beansprout?"

"Uh-"

"Yuu~ be nice!"

Allen looked over and saw The red-head from earlier

now smirking at Yuu.

"It's Kanda to you, Usagi!"

"U-Usagi?"

Lavi looked over at Allen from the acknowledgement.

"Well if you get to call Allen beansprout, then i get to

call you Yuu. It's only fair..."

"Um... I'd prefer if everyone just called me Allen..."

"Nobody cares about what you think, Moyashi!"

The name has changed forms.

Suddenly Lavi and Lenalee both stopped smiling and

stared intently at Kanda. Simultaneously they both said

"NOT. COOL."

The table was silent except for a few sobs. From Allen.

He got up, dumped his tray and ran out of the cafeteria.

Lavi and Lenalee and both got up to chase Allen. They

both could still hear the sobs outside, but saw no Allen.

"Um... Lena?"

"Hm? Lavi?"

Lavi pointed upwards and Allen was sitting in the tree

branches above them.

"Allen, why are you up there?" asked Lenalee.

"I uh- wanted to be unseen..."

"Allen, come down!" said Lavi.

"Nnnn... Okay... Allen started to navigate out of the

branches before he stopped. I'm uh... stuck..."

"Jump down."

"Are you out of your mind, Lavi? It's too high! I'll break

something from this height!"

"I'll catch you."

Allen looked down and saw Lavi with his arms

outstretched.

"O-Okay..."

Allen slowly lowered himself until he slipped from the

branches. 'Lavi, please catch me...' Allen felt the red-

head's arms catch him bridal style. Lavi lowered Allen's

legs to the ground so that allen was standing again.

"Hey, Allen?" said Lavi.

"Yes?"

"Do you live on campus?"

"No... I ride the bus."

Lavi smiled at Allen. "You should move onto campus and

be in my dorm room with me."

"Why?"

"You said you wanted friends, right? Well, no parents and

you practically live with your friends! Plus, i'm kinda

lonely in my room by myself..."

"I'll run it past Mana."

Lavi froze. "W-Who?"

"Mana. My father...?"

Lenalee looked at Lavi with a pained expression on her

face and he returned her stare. She shook her head at

him.

"Is... Is there something that I'm missing?"

"Just forget he said anything, Allen!"

Lenalee turned around facing the cafeteria. "Shall we?"

The three returned to the cafeteria. As soon as they did,

the bell rang. Lenalee turned to Allen. "What class...?"

Allen looked a his scheduel. "History."

Lavi's eyes lit up. "Me. TOO!" Lavi picked up, squeezing

him around his arms, and began to spin around.

"L-Lavi... Can't... breath!"

Lavi threw Allen down and he caught his breath. Lavi

suddenly intelocked his fingers his Allen's and began to

run to their next class.

"Lavi! My backpack!"

"Oops! Let's go get it..."

(After school ended)

Allen said goodbye to Lenalee as the red-head appeared

again.

"Hey, Allen, whatcha up to?"

"About to walk home... bye!"

Allen turned around and Lavi took hold of his right arm.

"Allen, can I- uh... walk you home?"

Allen was surprised at this question. "S-sure..."

The two walked. "Lavi, I ride the bus."

"Then I'll ride it with you."

They silently walked toward the bus stop.

"Allen, I have to ask you two questions..."

"Yeah?"

"One: Why is your hair white? And Two: Why do you have

that scar?"

Allen was surprised by these quesions. No one ever

asked him about these things, they just ran from him

when they saw it.

"Well, my hair has always been this way since birth.

Same with this scar. The doctors didn't know anything

about it. And... Lavi? Can I show you something else that

you gotta promise not to tell anyone else? Not even

Lena?"

"Uh... yeah..."

Allen stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the side

to face Lavi as he raised his left arm. The was a glove on

his hand which everyone had failed to notice. Slowly

Allen pulled off the glove and showed Lavi his left hand.

The skin was scaly and discolored. Lavi jumped back

slightly.

"..."

Allen put the glove back on. "I don't know why I just

showed you that..." He nervously laughed.

"N-no, Beansprou- Allen... It's okay!"

"You don't have to humor me, Lavi."

Lavi pulled Allen in or a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Allen."

Lavi then turned on his heels and ran back to the school.

Allen, now a bit depressed, sluggishly walked to the bus

stop and took the bus home. As he arrived at his house,

he expected Mana to be on the porch waiting for him as

usual, but he wasn't. Instead, it was his uncle.

Tyki.


	2. Unpected Arrivals

Tyki.

"U-um... hi... Uncle Tyki."

"Hello, Allen."

Silence.

"You're here because...?"

Tyki took his hat off. "Allen, come inside. We need to have a talk." Allen nodded and followed Tyki inside.

"Have a seat. Did you see the news this morning." Allen shook his head.

Tyki looked into Allen's blank face. "Mana was... hit... by a car this morning. He- he didn' make it. I'm sorry."

"No way..." is all that escaped Allen's mouth. "Y-you're not kidding?" Tyki shook his head 'no'. "Well, that sure explains the others earlier.

(flashback)  
"I'll run it past Mana."

Lavi froze. "W-Who?"

"Mana. My father...?"

Lenalee looked at Lavi with a pained expression on her face and he returned her stare. She shook her head at him.

"Is... Is there something that I'm missing?"

"Just forget he said anything, Allen!"  
(end flashback)

"Do you know what this means?"

Allen's eyes widened as tears began to form for the second time that day. "No... anything but that!"

"You're going back into foster care."

"No! Please, be my guardian! I can't go back to that place! It's a madhouse!"

"Allen, I can't take you in. I plan on moving back to Edo and I doubt you want to leave school after the first week."

Allen shook his head. "C-can I ... move onto the campus? Just say that you're my guardian."

Tyki sat still and pondered for a second. "Okay. That might just work."

The white-haired boy's face lit up with joy. "R-really?"

"Yes. But- I will need to discuss it with the adoption services which i shall do right now before they file anything. In the mean time, please entertain Road for me?"

"Yeah you should file before- wait, who?"

Did... did he just say Road? ROAD? Road was Allen's least favorite cousin. Mostly due to the fact that she was in love with Allen and always tried to find a reason to coax them into a room together alone.

"Road."

"Yeah- I heard you. W-where is she?"

"Right here Allen-kitty."

Allen turned around to see Road standing behind him of course with her regular lollipop. She always had a new one when he saw her. He told her that her teeth were all going to fall out one of these days, but she never listened.

"Hi, Road."

"Well, it seems you two are already getting along. I'll be back momentarily."

Tyki walked out of the home, leaving Allen alone with Road.

"Let's have some fun! Show me your room, Allen-kitty! Perhaps I can suck on ~your~ lollipop?" Road tilted her head to the side slightly and smiled.

"Um... I can show you my room, but I'd prefer that you stick to sucking on your own lollipops..." Allen began to walk up the stairs where he found his own room and showed it to Road. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you think of my room?"

"Boring. Not what I expected from my future husband."

Road walked into the room and Allen followed. She then shut the door and locked it. Allen knew what was going to happen- or almost happen. He had been through this many times before. The girl approached him slowly.

"We're finally alone."

Road pushed Allen onto the bed so he was sitting and jumped on top of him and began to lean in to kiss him.

"R-Road- No!"

Allen struggled to get her off.

"Just once!"

"No! We're cousins!"

"You're forgetting! We're not blood related!"

Allen eventually shoved Road off and fixed his hair. The boy then went and unlocked his door, leaving the room. The door bell rang. The beansprout ran to answer it. When he flung the door open, he was surprised.

"Lena- Lavi!"

"Um... Hi, Allen. Did you recieve the news?" asked Lenalee.

"Oh yeah..."

"You look like you've been crying." said Lavi.

"I was earlier, but I'm fine now."

"Good."

"Hey, Allen... Nice place ya got here!" said Lavi, inviting himself in.

"Wait- how did you find out where I lived?"

"You told me earlier in first period, remember, Allen?" asked Lenalee.

"Oh... yeah..."

Road appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Lavi noticed her.

"Who's this chick?"

"Oh. That's Road. She's my cousin."

Lenalee approached Road. "Hi, I'm Lenalee, but you can just call me Lena."

Road frowned. "Allen, who are these people and why are they here?"

"Um... I'm Lenalee and this is Lavi... we're Allen's friends."

Road smiled softly at the green-haired girl. "Well it's nive to know that Allen-kitty already made some new friends!"

Lavi laughed. "Allen-kitty?"

The white-haired boy's face turned completely red. "I- don't call me that! Road, now look what you've done!"

"Geez, Allen, calm down! I was only kidding."

Allen sighed. "Well I really dislike that name. SO don't call me it."

Lenalee rubbed the back of her neck. "So Allen... d... did you get the news?"

"Yeah."

"And how do you feel?"

"Fine."

Allen was clearly upset. He took a seat on the couch and Lenalee sat beside him. She began to rub his back and he let loose a long deep breath. Suddenly, Lavi cut in.

"Allen... where are you going to stay?"

The boy looked up. "Where am I going to... well, Lavi, I was hoping... if it wasn't too much of an inconvenience... but only if you're okay with it... I mean I understand if you don't... but...I was thinking maybe... I... I..."

"Could stay with Lavi?" Lenalee finished his sentence for him. Allen nodded his head.

"Well of course it's fine, Allen! I mean we are friends and there's an empty spot in my room two other guys are looking to fill."

Allen's eyes widen. "R-really?" Now the older boy nodded his head.

The white-haired boy sprang up from his seat. "Uncle! Uncle Tiki! wait- oh that's right. He left... haha I got so excited I forgot." his face turned slightly pink.

"Allen, how long are you going to stay here for?"

"At least for another couple of days, I would say... but I guess the sooner I leave the better..."

Lenalee looked at both of the boys who seemed very excited to soon have a new roommate. "Would you like me to help you pack, Allen-kun?" Allen nodded for the second time that night and Lenalee followed him upstairs.

"Uh... okay well I'm going back to my room to straighten the place up a bit... yeah..." Lai was annoyed at the lack of attention he was getting. "I'm leaving now... walking out the door... almost there..."

The white-haired boy apeared at the top of the steps waving. "Bye, Lavi!"

As the red-haired male began to make his way out the door, he stopped when we saw another man walking in.

"Uncle Tiki! Did you take care of everything?"

"Yes."

Lenalee came out of Allen's room and stood next to him. "What is that?"

"Adoption papers."

"What? He was able to adopt you in less than a day?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

Suddenly the man cut in. "I know people."

It was silent for a couple of seconds until a fake cough from Lavi. "Oh uh- Uncle, this is Lenalee, a girl I met at school today. And down there next to you is Lavi, my new roommates."

"So you already made arrangements... well then nice to meet you, Lavi."

Lavi nodded his head. "So you must be the Uncle Tiki we've been hearing about. Nice to finally meet you." Lavi and Tyki exchanged a quick handshake before Lavi left.

"It's getting late, Allen, I should go, too." said Lenalee.

"Bye, Lena!"

The house was silent again.

"Well then," said Tyki," it sure is late. We should be heading off to bed.

Okay what did you guys think? I want at least two new reviews before I post another chapter! I want to make it clear that this is a Laven fanfic by at least chapter 4 or 5, so please follow and favorite to keep up to date!

Also if you find any errors in the story, can you let me know so I can go back and fix it? And if you don't like the way a character behaves, could you tell me why and what I could change? I don't want any "Oh _ is OOC!" because that doesn't really help anyone.

Thank you for reading! I want to try and post another chapter by at least Sunday! 


	3. Confessions

Okay sorry for the long wait~! I got a little lazy but I did

say Sunday at the least and I got the two reviews that I

wanted so here is your long awaited update!

Allen scrubbed every inch of his house until it was

sparkling. At least when he rented out the house it

would look nice. Allen needed some source of income

and this way seemed the easiest. Despite having told

Lavi that he planned to stay at the house for at least a

couple more weeks, every minute being in that house

reminded his that he was alone in this home. Allen had

packed his bags that night. He was surprised Lavi was

letting him move in with him, seeing as they only knew

each other for a day. The boy stood up to admire his

work.

"I guess I should give Lavi a call and let him know I'll be

there soon..."

Allen got out his cellphone which he would be giving up

soon since he no longer had the money to pay his phone

bills.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. "Uhm... hello?"

"Hey, is this Lavi?"

"Uh... may I ask who's calling?"

"It's Allen."

"Oh! Allen! Geez- how did you get my number?"

Allen froze for a second. "Huh?"

"My number... I don't recall giving it to you..."

"Your... Oh! Did you write your number down on a piece

of paper and give it to Lenalee?"

"H... how did you know about that?"

"We were passing notes the first day of class and she

accidentally gave the piece of paper to me. We were

writing on it. No wonder I remembered it."

"Okay, well what did you need?"

"I'm on my way over... I got everything in order..."

"Shit."

"Huh? Uh... Lavi? You still there?" Allen looked at his cell

and the call appeared to have ended.

"Alright, then." Allen packed up his bags and left his

home. He was really going to miss his old house, but

that was the past.

As the small boy walked, he recalled everything that had

happened over the past two days. He had made two

friends for the first time. He lost his legal guardian. He

moved in with Lavi. And now he was on his way to claim

his new home. He wondered what it will be like living

with Lavi. He wonders about the condition of Lavi's

living space. Allen took a seat on the bench of the bus

stop and waited. Soon enough, a bus pulled up and the

white-haired boy boarded. He found a spot and sat

down, waiting to arrive at the bus stop outside of the

school.

About ten minutes later, the bus came to a halt and

Allen left. His heart was racing from the excitement and

he ran into the administration office. A woman looked

up.

"Young man, what are you doing here on a Saturday?"

"I uh... am looking for a room."

"Name?"

"Allen Walker."

"Okay. Do you have any roommates in mind?"

"Oh! Um... Lavi. Lavi- Bookman? Yes. Lavi Bookman."

"Bookman... Bookman... ah, yes! Here it is! 4-N. Are

you moving in today...?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Well... goodbye!"

The boy ran out of the office and through the halls. He

was rounding the corner when-

SLAM.

Allen fell and on the ground and lifted his head slowly

upwards.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing,

beansprout!?"

"K-kanda... why were you standing there?"

"Hey, you ran into me! Not the other way around."

Allen picked himself up and gathered his things.

"Well, Bakanda, if you cannot determine what I am doing

from what you are already seeing, then I must tell you I

am moving in with Lavi."

Kanda laughed. "Have fun with that idiot."

The taller boy turned in his heels and walked the

opposite way. Allen scratched his head and began

walking at a safe pace. He finally reached the room and

knocked on the door three times. He stood there for

about ten seconds when the door flew open.

"Hey, Allen! Come on in."

Allen looked around. It looked like any teenage boy's

room. Posters. A bunk bed. Large television with a game

system. It was also very tidy.

"Here is where you'll sleep." Lavi pointed to the bottom

bunk.

"Lavi..."

"Yes?"

"Sorry for coming over sooner than expected... I think I

interupted you or something and I'm sorry."

Lavi started turning slightly red and looked down.

"Uh... i-it's okay, Allen, really. It was nothing too

important or anything."

Allen set his things down on his bed and looked at Lavi

who was studying him very closely.

"Uh-"

"Hey, since it's the weekend, we should go see if we can

score some babes or something. Wouldn't that be fun?

Your first night here getting some girls? They're into the

smart types around here-"

"Uhm... I don't know if I'm comfortable with that..."

"Awww why not? What, you wanna get some dudes

instead?" Lavi smirked and laughed.

"Lavi. I'm... I'm uh... I'm not-"

"Come on, Allen. Let's go get some girls! What are you, gay or something?"

Allen's face turned red. "I uh... yes."

Lavi continued to laugh until the other male's response

dawned on him.

"Y-yes? Is that what you just said?"

"That is correct."

"Allen... you mean to tell me..."

The small boy nodded.

"And you didn't- you didn't tell me this before I said

you could come live with me?"

"I didn't think it was important at the time."

Lavi blinked for a second.

"Lavi, I'm not some sex-crazed lunatic. It's not like I'm

going to hit on you or anything. I can respect other

people's personal space, you know. I just need YOU to

respect that I like other guys and not to make fun of me for it."

"I'm sure you'll be able to control yourself, but this...

confession... still creates a conflict."

"How?"

"Because I'm not sure I'll be able to control ME,

Allen."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm not gay, like you, but I'm not straight, either. I

don't have any preference on gender. And let's both be

honest with ourselves, Allen. You're downright adorable,

so how do you think this little situation right here is

gonna affect me, huh?"

Allen stood still for the first couple of seconds.

"Lavi... does this mean...?"

Lavi nodded, this time.

"I like you, Allen. More than a friend should."


	4. Beginnings

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait on the last chapter but you know…. School stuff…. But yeah. The format is a little different since I started writing my stories in Microsoft Word instead of Notepad. Anyways…. Onto the story!

"I like you, Allen, more than a friend should."

Allen was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. Lavi… liked him? And Allen was living in a room with this guy for the rest of the year! Allen stood for a couple of seconds deciding what to say. Every time he thought of some thing, a little voice in the back of his head told him it was the wrong thing to say.

"I…. I- I….."

"Allen, you don't have to answer me now."

"Uh….."

"It's alright. I understand if-"

"Lavi, I can't say that I feel the same way about you…."

Lavi's eyes widened. Allen took a deep breath and looked into the older male's one eye. "Oh. Okay. Well in that case, I'm going to bed." The younger male blinked with surprise. "But it's two thirty-"

"I'm tired!"

With that said Lavi closed the blinds in the room and climbed up into his bed on the top bunk. Allen laid down in his own bend and buried himself under the sheets. He shut his eyes but after what felt like hours was only ten minutes, the small boy found that the Sandman wouldn't be visiting him right now. With any hope, the teen on the bunk above him would hear his call so Allen would have some sort of company. "Lavi." Allen only heard a shift. "Lavi…. I'm sorry." No answer. Allen lie for a couple of seconds before he decided he would need to come up with something better than 'I'm sorry' if he was going to get a reply from the red-head. Allen was going to need something a lot better. After arguing with himself for about three minutes, he decided to say it. With a deep breath he said," Lavi. I…. I want to give you a chance." The room was silent. Maybe he really was asleep. "Can you hear me?" "Yes."

Finally.

"Thank goodness…." Once again there was no answer from the top bunk. "Well?" "What?" was the answer returned. "I asked you a question!" "That was a statement!" "What do you want me to-" "Allen, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." "No, I'm going to give us a chance." Silence.

"This isn't a good time."

Huh?

"What do you mean this isn't a good time? You just confessed to me not even half an hour ago!" "I understand that. It's just….. you told me how you felt about me, as well. I don't know if you really know what you're getting into."

Lavi…. Cared about Allen's feelings? This was a first. The first adoptive father Allen every had was a man by the name of Marian who ran up all kinds of debt that Allen had to pay off and then knocked Allen out and abandoned him when his father felt that Allen was holding him back. After that Allen lived with Mana whose brother constantly forced Allen to spend time with a girl he despised. Even people outside of Allen's family judged Allen for his appearance. Allen was born with white and a hideous scar. Not only that but he had a horrifying arm that was damaged from a fire that started after Allen was abandoned by his first father. The boy lived in an abandoned building that was lit on fire one night while Allen was sleeping. He got out alive but his arm was covered in burns, leaving scars that never healed. The boy tried his best to cover up his blemished but it was too hard.

Allen sniffled at the remembering of his past. "Lavi…. I've been lonely before... and I don't want to be lonely again…. Will you- will you be with me?" The white-haired boy heard Lavi inhale. "Of course." The room was once again silent. "Will you sleep with me tonight, Lavi?" "W-what?" "Like, sleep in my bed?" "Oh! Okay!" "What did you think I meant?" Lavi started climbing down the ladder. "Nothing." The red-head hopped into the bottom bunk next to Allen. "Uh…." "What?" replied the smaller boy. "Uh….. I'm not really all that tired…" Lavi nervously laughed.

Allen crawled out the bed and stood up. "Then…. Let's go do something fun, shall we?" The older male sat up and also crawled out of the bed. He smiled at Allen and directed him to the door. Both boys walked out. Allen let Lavi and lead and followed him until they stopped in front of a car. "Get in." The boy cautiously stepped into vehicle as Lavi started it up and began to drive. He turned on the radio and smiled at Allen. "You're so cute." Allen blushed. "L-Lavi! Watch the road!" Lavi continued to drive until the pulled up outside of a movie theater.

Lavi took hold of Allen's hand after they both came out of the car and met up on the same side. "Let's go see a movie, shall we?" Allen stared at the ground as they walked and Lavi immediately noticed. "Allen, what's wrong?" Allen suddenly looked up. "Uh… I was just thinking about some stuff….." "Like….?" "Well-"

Allen stopped walking for a second and looked up at Lavi. "I uh… am really happy that we're um…. Together now…. And that you've given me a home…. And that you and Lena are so nice to me….. and…. And…." Tears started coming from Allen's eyes and he dropped Lavi's hand to wipe them away. "I-I'm sorry…. It's just I've never felt so good in my entire life…." Lavi held Allen's face in between his hands. "Allen, it will only get better." Lavi smiled at Allen and he smiled back and leapt forward, wrapping his arms around the red-head's neck and holding tightly. "Thank you."

Lavi took Allen's hand and they started walking. "At first I was worried because I thought I pressured you into something you didn't want."

The boy peered up at Lavi. He giggled. Lavi looked down at Allen.

"Lavi, I like you more than a friend should."

The two shared a laugh and entered the theater.

So, what do you think? Hopefully I'll have another chapter up this weekend!

Bye!


	5. Uneasyness

Hi, everyone! Here is our new chapter! Let's us see what we have in store for the new couple…. :D

Allen walked into the dark theater and took an empty seat. He waited patiently for Lavi who was in the lobby buying popcorn. The boy decided to take a moment to appreciate his situation. After all of that heart break of losing his guardian, he now had someone new to care for him. Allen had to admit, he was frightened a little since it was his first time being with a boy…. Being with anyone. Now that he thought about it, Lavi only confessed to Allen about three hours ago and they were already out on a date. It was kind of quick and sudden. Allen would just have to watch his back to make sure Lavi didn't engage him in anything he wasn't ready for.

As if on cure, Lavi appeared down the isle, searching the seats for his bf.

"Lavi, over here!" Allen yelled, waving his arm in the air to get the red-head's attention. Lavi smiled and began to make his way up the isle, taking a seat next to Allen. He handed a soda and a bucket of popcorn to Allen and then took a sip of his own drink.

"Thanks, Lavi."

"No problem."

Allen sighed. The older male looked over at him and saw a look of disappointment on Allen's face. "A-Allen? Everything alright?"

Allen looked up. He hadn't even realized that his thoughts were showing on the outside. "I-I… yeah!" "You're not thinking about earlier, again, are you?" The white-haired boy shook his head. "N-no…. just other stuff…" "Like….?" Allen put his hands over his face to hide how much he was blushing. "I can't…. it's embarrassing…." Lavi tilted his head to the side slightly. "It's okay, Allen. You can trust me. I won't laugh." Allen parted his fingers slightly and stared at Lavi through the cracks. "I'm… just a little scared." "Why, may I ask? I didn't do anything to upset you, did I?"

Allen lunged at Lavi and hugged him tight, burying his face in Lavi's chest. "I'm kinda…. scared to… um…. kiss… you….." Lavi started blushing and he patted the top of Allen's head. "It's okay, Allen, I'll lead you through it." Allen looked up into Lavi's eyes and Lavi smiled at him. "Not here in public, though, Allen." Allen smiled and loosened his grip on Lavi before taking a deep breath and facing forward in his seat. The movie started three minutes later and afterwards to two boys got up and took their leave.

"So, how was it, Allen?"

"Good I liked it."

"It's a round six. Do you wanna get some dinner?"

"Where do you get all of this money?"

"My panda." Lavi winked at Allen and climbed inside of the car in the drivers seat.

"What?"

Lavi busted of laughing. "My grandpa."

"Oh. Okay."

The couple went out to a restaurant to have a dinner. Allen talked Lavi into taking them somewhere they had a buffet so Allen could eat as much as he wanted without running up a large bill. "Wow. How can something so little put down so much."

Allen's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Really? Is this a lot? I usually get a lot more…"

As soon as Allen was finished, Lavi payed and the couple left. "Uh…. Lavi? Did you notice the staff in there giving us dirty looks?" "Yeah, I can imagine why…." "Huh?" "N-nothing!"

The two boys drove home and walked into their room. Allen loved the sound of that. THEIR room. HIS and LAVI'S room. Allen took a deep breath before changing into his sleep wear. He lay down in his bed. Lavi walked over to the light switch and hit it, leaving the entire room in darkness. Allen couldn't see much but Lavi's silhouette moving about the room, trying to find its bed. The boy raised his hand and reached out for Lavi who soon found it himself and took a hold of it. Lavi walked towards Allen's bed and climbed into it with him, lying right beside the boy. Allen could feel Lavi's hand moving up along his arm, to his shoulders, and then rest when it finally reached Allen's face. Lavi's free hand took hold of Allen's other cheek. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around Lavi's waist and pulled himself towards the red-head. Allen let out a deep breath. "Are you comfortable?" he heard the other male speak. "Yes…" "Good." Slowly Lavi turned Allen's face upwards with the hands on his cheeks and leaned forward so that their noses barely slid past each other. The white-haired boy's heart started racing as he pulled himself closer to the boy holding and pressed his lips against Lavi's. Allen knew it was soon, but he couldn't help it. He knew it was what they had both been waiting for all night. They held the kiss and pulled each other closer.

The two parted and both took deep breaths. Before either knew it, both leaned forward for another kiss, and another, and another. Just like before, they leaned forward but stopped before their lips touched. Both leaned forward, this time their tongues dancing together for the first time. Lavi's hands left Allen's cheeks and wrapped around his waist, pulling the small boy closer. Allen's arms, however, left Lavi's hips and wrapped around Lavi's neck. After many kisses were exchanged, the two parted and Allen giggled. "W-what's so funny?" Allen smiled. "I would never have pictured this moment, Lavi. You and I, alone, in a dark room, k-kissing…" "Oh." "Yeah…. It's funny…. I was so afraid to do this tonight since it seems so sudden. We only started going out only three or four hours ago, but look at us."

Lavi laughed this time. "Lavi?" "Yeah?" "I….. wasn't bad, right?" Lavi smiled and leaned forward, planting another kiss on Allen's lips." "Nope."

Uh yeah…. There'll be more next chapter! (Note: please don't flame me for not having smut this chapter. They've only been dating for three hours! Maybe when it is farther along in their relationship and they have bonded more. ^^"


	6. Strange Occurences?

Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait on the new chapter! Finals are approaching quick and I've been preparing for when I go to my dad's house for Christmas. Also, my girlfriend broke up with me about two weeks ago and I was using her as inspiration for my stories. Anyhow….. here is your long awaited chapter!

* * *

Allen awoke the next morning in Lavi's arms. He nuzzled his nose into the red-head's chest and inhaled deeply. He loved Lavi's scent. He sighed. Lavi was still in deep sleep. Allen didn't remember when he fell asleep. All he really remembered was closing his eyes and falling asleep to the sound of the older male's voice whispering in his ear. He couldn't quite recall what was said.

The small boy heard a groan from the other male as he turned over and opened his eyes slightly, squinting at the sunlight that was pouring in from a crack in the blinds over the window.

"L-lavi?"

"Hm? Oh… y-yeah?"

"Uhm… w-when did you take your shirt off? And when did mine come off?"

"Uh….. let's see….. oh, that's right! Right after you fell asleep, it was kinda hot in here so I took my top off. And I wanted to feel your skin against mine, so I pulled your shirt off, too! Although… yours was a button-up and kinda hard to take off, so I just ripped it off of you. You'll need to get a new shirt."

"Lavi!"

"Sorry!"

Allen sighed and once again dug his face into Lavi's chest. "Lavi… I've been thinking and… I realized that I like you a lot." The red-head smiled and hugged Allen tighter. "I hoped." Allen looked up at Lavi. "When did you start liking me, Lavi?" Lavi chuckled.

"It's an interesting story… well it all start about three months ago-"

"Three months ago? But we only met four days ago!"

"Let me finish! Anyways about three months ago I had a dream. A dream that I was sitting in a field all alone. I looked around but there was no one in sight. Suddenly, I saw someone. Someone off in the distance… it was a boy. A boy with white hair. I couldn't see his face but I stood up and called out to him, 'Red! Red!' I assume that was his name because when I did, he turned around and I saw tears running from his eyes. I said, 'Red, are you okay?' I guess that was his name since I kept saying it. He said something but I couldn't hear him. Suddenly…. The…. The ground….. fell from beneath him. I reached out for him and he reached out for me. I ran as fast as I cold but I slowed down the faster I ran. A mark appeared among his face kinda identical to yours, Allen. I felt like I needed to save him, to protect him. He fell into a pit of black and I reached out for him and felt the end of his fingertips right as he fell. And then… the weirdest thing was, he became a black figure with a creepy smile and wide white eyes. He started laughing and then he was gone. I awoke and I never told anyone else about the dream. It wasn't like any other dream I had. The dreams I have were usually about girls but this one… It can't be coincidence that exactly three months after I had that dream I met you, Allen. It had to be you that I saw but I still don't know who the black figure was…."

Allen felt tingled run down his spine. He knew who the black figure was. The figure was part of one of Allen's greatest secrets. A secret Allen didn't want anyone to know. Not even Mana. Not even Lavi.

Lavi laughed. "Or maybe it was coincidence? That you guys looked exactly the same? Or maybe I'm just paranoid…"

Allen debated whether or not to say something to Lavi. He decided that it would be best if he didn't say anything for the time being.

"Well…. What do you have to say about it?"

The white-haired boy totally forgot that Lavi was even talking. "Um… yeah! That is funny! I think it was just coincidence!

Laughing once again, Lavi started, "Yeah, maybe. Anyways we should get dressed."

Allen gave a nervous laugh. "Oh yeah! Um…" The red-head could tell Allen was uneasy about something. "What is it, Allen?"

"Huh? Uh… oh… nothing…."

"There's something you're not telling me. Or something I'm missing?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me."

Allen stopped for a second. He wasn't technically lying to Lavi, but he wasn't really telling the truth. The boy looked nervously into Lavi's eyes, or eye since one was covered by an eyepatch. He knew that he couldn't leave Lavi in the dark forever. "I uh…. Uhm… *gulp* Okay, I have to tell you something that you have to promise not to tell anyone else… okay?" Lavi nodded.

Allen exhaled. "Okay. Let's do this. Um… your dream…. Is pretty accurate."

"Wha-?"

"What I mean is, I know who the dark figure was."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I know his name and who he is."

"Okay? Tell me."

Allen, once again, exhaled. "H-his name is… is…. Neah. He's been following me for about five months. I see him… a lot."

"What? Where is this bastard? I'll kick the crap out of him-"

"No, Lavi! Listen, I don't think he's real. See I've never actually…. Physically… touched him."

"What?"

"Like my hands…. Go through him. I…. I tried to fight him when he first started following me. Like, fight back? I threw a punch at him and my hand went through him. He just smiled wider and laughed. At first I only saw him standing near me when I looked at my own reflection and when I turned around he would be gone but then…. Then I saw him standing over me when I went to sleep. He told me that…. That he wants to take me somewhere…."

"Where?"

"The chair."

"What?"

"He said only then can I be truly free. Mana used to talk about him a lot. They were brothers. I thought he was communicating with Mana, or trying to, through me. But I couldn't have been more wrong. He never talks about Mana. He only talks about me.'

"When did you last see him?"

"Last night."

"L-last night?"

"Yes, which is why I buried my head into your chest. So that I couldn't see him."

"This is pretty serious, Allen."

"He's been telling me that he can't wait."

"For what?"

"For me?"

"…"

"I don't know, either. Mana and I moved since I made up an excuse to leave but he followed me. I don't know how. We were living in the home Neah died in so I assumed it was a ghost but… I don't know what to do, Lavi…."

Lavi sat still. How could Allen have possibly kept this behind closed doors? "Allen… did you see Neah while you were… introducing yourself to the class the first day?"

"Yes."

This sure was a lot that Lavi just learned about this strange boy. And Allen seemed so normal, for the most part. Lavi held Allen close. How could he possibly help with something he knew little to nothing about? There was a new weight on Lavi's shoulders with the confession of strange occurrences from his new boyfriend….

* * *

Yep. End of chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible before I go to my dad's house and lose my ability to write undisturbed for a little bit. In that case, I will be out for a total of two weeks and then an additional week going back to school. Sorry for the long wait! ^^


End file.
